Talk:Jordan Reed
Jordan's status I'm honestly not sure if he is dead or alive. I think we should wait until next Monday to see if we have some confirmation. HorrorFan01 (talk) 02:18, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Was about to say this. I don't think it was that clear were the stab was, and although we see him bleeding, eyes closed, I don't think we should count him "dead" yet. Thief12 (talk) 02:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this not the definition of an "unknown" status, not alive?--Acer4666 (talk) 16:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::No, "not alive" is "deceased". OneWeirdDude (talk) 17:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry perhaps I was lax with my quotation marks. I meant Is this not the definition of an "unknown" status, not an "alive" status? ::We have 3 different status options, alive, unknown and deceased. Therefore not having "alive" can either mean "deceased" or "unknown"--Acer4666 (talk) 17:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah. Well, Jordan's not Unknown, because even if he doesn't survive, he's not dead yet. Hector Salazar was shot just before midnight on Day 3, but didn't die until the next episode. The key question is, "Did the last encounter kill so-and-so?" Jordan's hasn't died yet, and is still Alive. When the next episode airs, if it doesn't explicitly state that he recovered from his injuries or expired from them, then we can update it to Unknown. OneWeirdDude (talk) 23:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Considering that the next episode is close, I have no problems with either status (Unknown or Alive), but his last shot could very well warrant an "Unknown". Last time we see him in the final split screen, he is lying in the floor, bleeding, eyes closed, and it's not clear if he is breathing or not. But like I said, it's no biggie since we will find out in a few days. Thief12 (talk) 01:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree it's gonna be revealed anyway very soon, so it doesn't matter that much, but this case is different to Hector Salazar's - for one thing Jordan was stabbed about 20 minutes before the end of the episode, not just before it; secondly, there's loads of examples in 24 of people dying instantly from stab wounds - Edward Vossler, Kohler, Farah Azizan, etc; Thirdly, had I just watched the episode of Hector getting shot and not seen the next one, I would list him as an unknown status. I agree it could go either way - that is the entire point of the unknown status. It is for people whose lives were in danger the last time we saw them. Getting stabbed is very much that--Acer4666 (talk) 10:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Noteworthy notes : Jordan was the tenth character to die while he was portrayed by a member of the main cast, along with Teri Bauer, George Mason, Edgar Stiles, Milo Pressman, Bill Buchanan, Larry Moss, Omar Hassan, Dana Walsh and Renee Walker. At what point does this no longer become a noteworthy event? After the twentieth time? The thirtieth? Never? --proudhug (talk) 05:00, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, I've never been a fan. Having said that, one of the things 24 was kind of known for (not so much anymore now that all TV shows do it) was killing off major characters and the fact "no-one was safe". I think killing off their main cast stars illustrates this trait of the show, but I think having a list on every character page is not the best way to do it. Perhaps have a list on the main cast page and have notes like "Jordan Reed was killed off while being portrayed by a member of the main cast. For other examples, see here" or something?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :: The cutoff point should have been somewhere around 3-5 in my opinion. I support the above idea of erasing this from the character BGIN and putting it on the appropriate page(s). Even on the actors' articles, since all this is information about the performers, anyway. :: Non sequitur, but Proudhug would you mind sounding off on Forum:Character_headings_(again)? Dozens and dozens of the "Before Day X" and "Day X" headings started disappearing from character articles, and a new system of (sub)headings is being introduced without a change in consensus. 18:19, July 7, 2014 (UTC)